


Distraction

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Funny Stiles, Isaac Lahey Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years travelling the globe you return to Beacon hills. Scott and Stiles are determined to keep you in the dark about the supernatural, hoping that will keep you safe. Perhaps using a certain handsome werewolf to distract you isn't the brightest idea though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

“What do you mean she’s coming to stay with us?” Stiles screeched at his father.

Scott grinned wildly at Stiles reaction to the news his father had just presented him with.

“She’s coming back to the states and I offered her the spare room until she gets herself sorted out” Sheriff Stillinski explained. 

The news that his older sister was coming to stay should have been good news to Stiles, but his blood was running cold with dread. They had been close as children but Y/N had left Beacon Hills the day after she had turned Eighteen to go travel the world and it had been five years since he had seen her. For three years he had received postcards from India, Japan, Thailand, Australia, France and then finally Scotland. She had fallen in love with the country or someone in it and stayed put for two years. Stiles had thought she was going to stay there forever and maybe he’d visit her after college but apparently she was returning to Beacon Hills. Where there were werewolves and druids and Banshees that Y/N knew nothing about. That was why Stiles was unhappy with the news, because knowing meant being in danger.

“When is she coming back?” He asked his father  
The Sheriff glanced at the clock on the wall and threw they keys to Stiles jeep at him.

“You’re picking her up from the train station in twenty minutes!” He said with a smirk.  
Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation and defeat before storming off with a still smirking Scott on his heels.

Stiles was still muttering to himself about how keeping Y/N apart from the pack was going to be difficult when they pulled into the train station carpark. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t even see the human shaped blur flying towards him as he climbed out of the jeep. The figure collided with him and he let out a grunt of pain as he was sent flying back into the jeep. Before he had time to panic he became aware of two things that put him at ease. The first thing was that his attacker seemed to be hugging him, the second was the sound of Scott howling with laughter. 

He awkwardly reached down and patted Y/N’s head.  
“Welcome home sis” he greeted her.


	2. The one with the blue shirt

“Stiles why is there no bacon in the damn house?” You yelled.   
You had been home for less than twelve hours and despite having slept for about seven of them you had already learned that there was something very very off. Stiles and his friend Scott were always whispering to each other and glancing around as if waiting for something, your father was clearly in on it if the strange knowing glances he was sharing with the boys was anything to go by and now you had discovered there was no bacon in the house. Strange, definitely strange. 

“Stiles get your ass down here!” You yelled from the kitchen. You counted to five and waited for a response. 

“NOW!” you shrieked.

“Alright alright I’m here.” Stiles came running downstairs, slipping on the bottom step and nearly falling on his ass, causing you to snicker.   
“Bacon.” You stated.   
Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“You’re so barbaric. Me want meat, me hungry.” He mocked.   
You just stared at him with a blank expression until he caved.  
“No bacon. No unhealthy food of any kind ok? Dad needs to eat healthier and we are supporting him.” He explained.  
“You’re supporting him, I’m having bacon.” You told him.  
“Ok well I can drop you off at the diner on my way to school. No bacon in the house.”  
“As long as I get meat and caffeine in me before this hours over I’ll let you live” You promised solemnly.   
“Alright just let me find the shirt I was going to wear….” He trailed off as he noticed what you were wearing.   
“Your blue t-shirt? Haven’t seen it.” You said with a straight face.

It was amazing, five years had passed and you were both so much older and so different yet you had slipped into your old comradery so easily. Almost. Stiles saluted you with an apple and went to get ready while you sat on the counter and pondered what your family could be keeping from you. Maybe they were vegetarians? They thought made you shudder. You couldn’t survive without meat, the idea alone made you feel weak.   
Stiles walked into view shaking you from your horrific thoughts.  
“You still eat meat right little brother?”  
He just rolled his eyes at you and slung his backpack over his shoulder. You grabbed your cardigan and wallet and followed him to the jeep still pestering him about bacon as he steeled himself for the drive to the diner. When you got there he practically pushed you out of the car. You cheerfully waved the blue jeep off and skipped into the diner.

Whatever your brother was hiding, you were going to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first teen wolf fic so be gentle with me. Smut is coming soon and there will be plenty I promise. Comments are very much appreciated and feedback is welcomed.


End file.
